Nightmares
by xxdaydreamer615xx
Summary: Gwen has a nightmare that brings too many thoughts of what might happen to her. And there's only one person that she'd want to see at 3:12 in the morning. Major Peter x Gwen fluff. Takes place after The Amazing Spider-Man movie. Movie-verse. Oneshot.


**This idea popped into my head, and alas, I can't make it go away. I apologize for the fluff factor. This is a very fluffy story, lol.**

**Gwen has a nightmare and there's only one person she wants to see right now… at 3:12 in the morning.**

NIGHTMARES

GWEN'S POV

_The Lizard traced his claws over my body, his tongue darting out and tasting the sewer air around him. I tried to escape his grip, but instead he held me tighter. _

_After teasing me for a little while, his claws dug mercilessly into my arm, and I let out a brief scream before I reeled myself in._

_The Lizard glared at me, and I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. He chuckled and scraped his claw against my arm again._

_I'd shown a bit more attitude when the Lizard had first took me, but now, as I said, "Please don't hurt me," the fragile tone in my voice scared me. _

_The Lizard laughed haughtily before raising its claws, preparing to give me one final blow. _

_Suddenly, the weight of the Lizard was knocked right off of me, and it stumbled around for a few brief moments, clearly disoriented. _

_"Pe- Spider-Man!"I said, seeing the masked hero (who was also secretly my boyfriend, Peter Parker) standing before me. _

_Glancing at the Lizard, he rushed up to me, taking my face in his gloved hands._

_"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. "Are you hurt?" His thumb brushed the side of my cheek._

_"My arm," I choked out. "He got my arm."_

_Peter was suddenly ripped from me, the Lizard getting over his dizziness and flinging him across his underground lab._

_"Parker," he hissed, "You just won't learn your lesson, will you?" The Lizard let out an inhuman screech that left unpleasant chills going down my spine._

_Peter got up, holding his head in his hands."Geez, Doc, what made you so angry today?"_

_I shook my head slightly. Making a joke in the middle of a life or death situation._

_Typical. At least for him, that is._

_The Lizard rushed forward and clawed at Peter, who in turn stumbled away. The Lizard turned quickly, tripping him with his tail. _

_He slinked forward, keeping Peter on the ground. _

_"You should have died long ago, Peter Parker. You escaped death, but now, it's coming back for more!" the Lizard growled, his claws penetrating Peter's chest, blood spattering everywhere._

_My scream was drowned out by Peter's cries of pain._

I quickly shot up in bed, tears pricking my eyes as the worst kind of pain imaginable took over my body and thoughts.

Trembling, I pulled the covers over my head, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to ward away the bad thoughts, but when I opened them, I could feel a few tears slipping down my cheeks.

I had to see him.

I reached over to my phone, dialing his phone number as I picked it up off of my nightstand.

PETER'S POV

I shot up in bed as my phone began to blare from the table next to my bed. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head, contemplating if I should answer the phone or not. After a few seconds, I grabbed it off of my table and answered it.

" 'Lo?" I greeted unenergetically.

"Peter," the familiar voice on the other line sighed in relief.

"Gwen?" I asked, glancing at the clock. "It's 3:12 in the morning!" I ran a hand through my hair.

Then, I heard her sniffle.

"Gwen?" I asked again, a little frightened. "Are-are you crying? What's the matter?" I was now wide awake, the idea of my girl in distress waking me up.

"I had a nightmare," she explained, sniffling again.

I stood up and began pacing in my room, agitated at this news.

"Are you alright?" I asked, inwardly smacking myself for asking such a stupid question.

"No," she whispered. "Peter, c-can you come ov-er?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"I'll be there in five minutes," I promised, leaping out of my window.

GWEN'S POV

I still shook even after I knew he was on his way. The nightmare still haunted me. It reminded me that any given day, Peter could be taken away from me.

Just like how my father was. One day he was here, the next, _gone._

I prayed nothing like that would ever happen to Peter. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to block the tears that fell from my eyes. Shaking my head, I just collapsed back into bed, crying hopelessly into my pillow.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me towards them. Knowing who it was already, I knotted my hands in his t-shirt and cried, probably staining it with my tears.

"Shh," Peter murmured, brushing some hair out of my face and kissing my forehead softly. "You're alright. You're safe, I'm here," he chorused, but she shook her head.

"It wasn't me who got hurt in the dream Peter," she began, a stern tone in her voice.

Realization seemed to hit him, and he pulled me in closer to him, cradling me against his chest in what was a soothing matter. His hands brushed up and down my back, giving me a sense of safety and security.

After all, this _was _Spider-Man I was currently cuddling with. The same Spider-Man who risked life and limb every single day to protect the innocent civilians of New York City.

"Peter, you died in my dream, and it just reminded me that it could happen in real life," I whispered to him, memories of my father flooding back to me in a rush.

He shook his head, pulling me in so he could kiss my cheek. "There's no way I'm not coming back to you," he said in a low voice.

I pulled back so I could look at his face. His brown eyes were honest, boring into mine.

"Just promise me you'll always be careful out there... That you'll always fight to come home," I begged him knowing my request was somewhat ridiculous but, wanting to hear him say it for himself.

"Trust me, Gwen. I'm always careful, because you're always in the back of my mind," he said, pulling my face up to his so he could kiss my lips tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

In that moment, I completely forgot about everything else in the world.


End file.
